End Up With Happiness
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Ketika kau telah terjebak cinta yang semu dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Tak selamanya, segala sesuatu berakhir dengan kesedihan dan perasaan kelam yang mendalam. Karena, airmata ini terlalu sayang untuk dibuang demi kebebasan yang tertunda./"Kita putus."/Now, I'm free./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_End Up With Happiness_ © White Apple Clock

_Rate: _T

_Genre:_ _Angst_

_MainPair: NaruIno_

_Warning: _AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

_Enjoy!_

.

.

"Kita putus."

Itulah dua kata yang terakhir aku kirim ke Naruto sejam yang lalu. Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Setelah semua hal yang membuatku sakit hati ia lakukan berulang kali.

**TING!**

_Netbook-_ku berbunyi. Pertanda masuknya _e-mail_. Aku meraih _mouse_ dan melihat _e-mail _balasan yang ternyata dari Naruto. Aku sejenak memutar sepasang _aquamarine-ku _dengan malas lalu membuka dan membacanya.

"Ada apa ini, Ino-_chan_? Kau ingin _April Fools _denganku?"

Di dunia kartun, mungkin aku merupakan karakter yang memiliki empat siku-siku di keningku. Gila, dia selalu saja seperti ini. Dia selalu menganggap lelucon hal-hal yang serius. Kau kira lucu, eh?

Dengan sedikit emosi, jari putihku yang lentik menari di atas _keyboard _dengan cepat. Membalas _gurauan_nya yang sangat lucu. Sangat, sangat lucu, Namikaze Naruto.

"Lebih baik introspeksi diri saja. Pahami dan resapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kita berakhir sampai disini. Pokoknya, kita putus."

Saatnya tinggal menunggu balasan dari dirinya. Aku melihat rak buku yang berdiri kokoh dalam kamar apartemen-ku. Berbagai seri novel _teenlit _penuh romansa yang menghiasi rak buku itu sudah kubaca semua. Berfikir sejenak, memikirkan hal apa yang bisa membuatku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggu balasan dari Naruto. Lagi, aku menghela nafas. Aku beranjak dari meja belajarku dan melangkah ke dapur. Mungkin secangkir teh hangat mampu menghangatkan diriku di tengah dinginnya suhu Canberra. Lantaran, Canberra baru saja dirajam oleh hujan yang lumayan deras.

Setelah membuat teh, aku membawa cangkir teh putih porselen itu ke depan jendela. Manik hitamku menyusuri pemandangan hiruk-pikuk Canberra dari jendela apartemen. Langit sedikit gelap, pertanda malam mulai menjelang. Aku menyeruput sedikit teh hangat sembari menikmatinya dengan sangat dalam. Seperti biasa, teh mampu membuat sekujur tubuhku rileks.

Ya, belakangan ini aku merasakan capek yang luar biasa. Fisik, pikiran, dan rohani. Fisik dan pikiranku lelah karena aku sedang memiliki masalah dengan dosenku di universitas–_yeah_, aku sedang menuntut ilmu di Negeri Koala ini. Entah apa sebabnya, aku dipanggil ke ruang konsultasi dan dia sepuasnya memarahiku. Padahal, aku dan nilaiku tak memiliki masalah apapun. Mungkin dia lelah. Mungkin.

Rohaniku lelah, karena asupan romansa-ku tak terpenuhi belakangan ini. Namikaze Naruto, yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Sang Mantan, dia telah bermain api di belakangku selama aku menuntut ilmu di Australia. Janji-janji manis yang ia berikan ketika kami menjalin kasih semasa SMA kini hanyalah apel busuk dan beracun. Yah, untung Sakura-_forehead_, sahabat solid-ku, menjaga Naruto di Tokyo sana dan melaporkan segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda pirang jabrik itu. Kuakui, Sakura-_forehead _memang informan dan _paparazzi _yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau tidak ada gadis musim semi itu, mungkin aku masih menjalankan hubungan ini dan bodoh tidak mengetahui kalau dia berani sekali bermain api di belakangku. _Hastag _terima kasih Haruno Sakura tanpa spasi.

Aku menyeruput teh ku kembali. Yah, mungkin Naruto adalah pengalaman dimana tak selamanya pacaran itu menyenangkan–menurutku, selama ini pacaran adalah hal yang paling bahagia. Cukup kesan pertamaku berpacaran dengan Naruto buruk. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama jika suatu hari nanti aku berpacaran lagi. Suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan itu.

Karena, faktanya mencari _pacar_ itu susah.

Apalagi, aku adalah gadis yang sangat menjaga harga diriku. Gengsi untuk mengejar, gengsi untuk menyatakan cinta. Intinya, aku mau dikejar, bukan mengejar. Egois? Memang.

Aku melirik _netbook _yang masih menyala diatas meja belajarku. Tak ada tanda-tanda _e-mail _masuk darinya. Pertanda dia setuju kah? Mungkin. Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafaas pelan. Lihatlah, sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini. Mungkin, memang Naruto sudah bosan denganku dan tak tega untuk memutusiku. _But, which one is bad? Just broke me up before or killing me with his action slowly every single day? _Terkadang dia tidak punya otak. Percuma pintar dalam segala hal tetapi tak pintar dalam menjalin hubungan.

Cih.

Tapi jujur saja, mungkin aku adalah gadis yang paling aneh untuk saat ini. Mengapa? Lihatlah, jika gadis-gadis lain memutuskan atau diputuskan kekasihnya, mayoritas dari mereka pasti bakalan berakhir dengan lembabnya bantal karena airmata mereka. Aku? Mungkin bisa dideskripsikan, sekarang ini aku rasanya seperti menari diatas padang rumput yang penuh dengan warna-warni bunga. Kenapa begitu? '_Coz, recently, with him i feel like a bird in cage._

_Now, I'm free._

Aku meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah kosong di sebelah _netbook-_ku dan _make it sleep. _Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur, mataku menatap langit-langit apartemen. Terlintas dipikiranku sesuatu yang membuatku menghitung hari belakangan ini–selain memutuskan si Namikaze itu.

Liburan akhir semester.

Sudah kulingkari tebal-tebal tanggal kepergianku. Dua hari lagi. Akhirnya, aku pulang. Aku rindu Tokyo. Aku rindu keluarga. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu toko bunga Yamanaka-ku. _Home sweet home. _Aku tak sabar ingin menikmati suasana kamarku yang telah lama ku tinggalkan. Apakah kaset-kaset drama koreaku masih tersimpan rapi disana? Atau kamarku sudah berdebu dan dihinggapi banyak nyamuk? Entahlah. Tapi, hal yang paling pertama aku bereskan adalah kenangan-kenanganku bersama Naruto. Terutama foto-foto kami berdua semasa SMA yang disertai dengan judul _Naruto-Ino Forever _yang menjijikkan itu.

Intinya, ini semua membuatku senang.

"Hoam…."

Kantuk mulai menguasai diriku. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan menggerai rambut pirang panjangku ini. Kemudian, bergegas mematikan lampu dan merebahkan diri diatas kasurku lagi. Saatnya aku akan terlelap, dalam senyuman.

**THE END**

Wanna review?


End file.
